The Battle Within
by Lady Asuna
Summary: Spoilers! A scene I rewrote from the first movie. During Kagome's possesion, Sesshomaru witnesses the events between her and Inuyasha and reforms his opinion on the reincarnated preistess. ONE SHOT SessxKag


YAY! My first Inuyasha fic! I absolutely adore Inuyasha, but I love the pairing Kagome and Sesshomaru more. So this is a scene from the first Inuyasha movie **_Affections Touching Across Time_**. The scene when Kagome is under the influence of Menomaru. But this is through the eyes of Lord Sesshomaru, who witnesses the scene. Perhaps I will create a sequel to this if you like it enough.

**Vocabulary:**

**Miko: **Meaning "Priestess" mostly referring to either Kikyo or Kagome.

**Hanyou**: "Half Demon" referring to Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**The Battle Within**

In Inuyasha's forest a tree existed. The Sacred Tree. It was the sources of so many corrupted destinies. It pulled at the strings of fate, twisting and tangling them more. So many people succumbed to their twisted fate. It stood tall and strong, feeding off the evil that tainted the air of the unholy night of Hyoga's succession ceremony. Fog coated the forest floor, making it impossible to see in front of the travelers self.

A certain demon lord could sense the conflict of good and evil during this selected night and left his ward and retainer behind to investigate. He didn't go far before he met his destination. The Sacred Tree. He knew what was happening. Sesshomaru's heightened senses allowed him to know that the girl named Kagome was being possessed by the new Hyoga, better known as Menomaru. He was forcing her to attack the miserable half demon, Inuyasha, going against her very nature.

Through the fog he sensed the half demon's aura. Sesshomaru could smell his sweat and blood, it was sickening. Inuyasha's scent grew closer.

Sesshomaru was in no need to hide his scent from Inuyasha, the miko would take care of him if Sesshomaru didn't. But no matter if the miko was under Menomaru's control or not and didn't want to hurt Inuyasha, Sesshomaru wouldn't allow it. Inuyasha would not die this night. That was Sesshomaru's goal and only his.

Inuyasha landed on the ground in front of The Sacred Tree. Sesshomaru stayed hidden in the trees only thirty feet away. Not soon after, the miko came levitating through the trees. Her eyes were glazed over with evil, almost looking lifeless. For a brief moment, her image faded to the body of Menomaru, smirking at his successful plan on eliminating the hanyou. Sesshomaru blinked at the image, but his face still remained passive.

The miko landed two feet from Inuyasha and blast a powerful source of holy energy on the weakened demon. With a strangled yell, Inuyasha landed on the trunk of The Sacred Tree. He managed to barely stand with the support of the tree behind him, pain attacking his chest were his beloved miko stabbed him. Inuyasha looked up and gasped. "Kikyo…"

But it wasn't her. The miko crossed her arms and released a reign of yellow bolts of energy soared through the air. Inuyasha yelled as they sunk into his body. He slid down to the ground, clutching his shoulder. Smoke steamed from his wounds.

The miko was in a stance similar to that of Menomaru's. Her arms were posed as if about to release a sacred arrow. "Heh…this is just like last time, huh Kikyo?' Inuyasha said with a pained smirk. The hanyou must have been hallucinated. Pain and confusion blocked all common sense to his brain. _Foolish half demon_ Sesshomaru thought. That Miko was nothing like that Kikyo. But the miko wasn't herself either.

Her aura was different. When her aura always crossed path with his senses, it was calm and gently. As if moving in the breeze of the wind, caressing his skin in a soft comforting manner, something she never noticed. Now it was constricted with Menomaru's aura. It bended and condensed the air in a violent manner. And her appearance was different as well. Instead of being clothed in that odd green and white kimono, she was in a priestess garb, it fitted her quite nicely, and her long raven colored hair ran down her back freely, slightly ruffled from combat. It suited her.

"No...She's not Kikyo...it's Kagome!' Inuyasha brilliantly concluded.

_Inuyasha… please get away from me!!_ Sesshomaru brow drew together, slightly confused at the sound of the miko's voice inside his head. How could this be?

_Do it…_and Menomaru's voice, persuading her to kill her friend.

_Run!_ She pleaded. Although her body was in complete control by Menomaru, her mind was still fighting. Sesshomaru was appalled; she must have strong mental barriers.

_Kill Inuyasha…_He said, his voice alluring. The miko held a single leaf over her head and it turned red as it transformed into a bow and arrow. She expertly knocked it in one graceful move.

_RUN!!!_ Her voice screamed in Sesshomaru's head, almost making him wince.

_DIE INUYASHA!_ Menomaru said, mostly to himself than anyone.

However….the arrow was not released.

Someone must of interfered with Menomaru's stronghold, the arrow fell to the ground with a clatter. Sesshomaru watched as the girl struggled for control, her evil glazed eyes flickered to dull brown, an attempt to regain her body.

"Inuyasha…get away from me please, I have no control over my body…" This time she was speaking, her voice was strangled, trying to verbally tell her friend the reason of her actions.

The moths, Menomaru's signature creature, fluttered around the couple, polluting the air with their poison dust. The moth's dust tainted the air, it filled Sesshomaru's nose. He grimaced

She groaned in pain as she knelt down, but she still resisted. "I can't stop. Run…before it to late...before I –." the miko didn't finish her sentence as she was cut off by Inuyasha's strained voice, deeper than it ever was

"**That's enough.**" he demanded. Sesshomaru heard the small gasp escape the miko's lips as Inuyasha used the tree for support to stand.

"I don't want to hear it. I'm tired of people telling me to run away. I'm not running, not without you." The Miko stared at Inuyasha in awe as she struggled to keep looking at him. But Menomaru's influence was strong. Sesshomaru studied her carefully. Her slender fingers trembled as she went to grasp the fallen arrow. Her groans were the only thing that filled the forest. They were truly pitiful.

What was Menomaru's purpose for disposing of Inuyasha using this girl? Sesshomaru didn't know this particular demon, nor did he want to, but if Menomaru truly hated this half demon, then wouldn't he kill Inuyasha himself? Menomaru was a coward. Controlling a weak human and using her to kill Inuyasha. He was no different than Naraku, that evil hanyou seeking the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls. Despite Kagome and Inuyasha's situation, he held no pity. It wasn't in Sesshomaru's nature to pity anyone.

The moths increased in numbers, the air sparkled heavily with the dust, making Inuyasha's vision and sense of smell blurry. "Damn…those moths are back."

As Inuyasha struggled to get up in a pitiful way, Kagome grimaced in pain. _It's that sound again…_Her voice was back in his head, polluting his mind and thoughts. Why was this happening?

Sesshomaru's gaze studied the miko's eyes as they flickered back to a vibrant purple. A groan escaped her lips in defeat. Without hesitation, she griped the long bow and arrow and raised it over her head. In one graceful move, they were back in place, aimed at the fallen hanyou.

_Inuyasha…_She whimpered pathetically as her own hand brought back the arrow that would end her best friend's life that is if it was infused with her holy spirit. This deduction was thought by Sesshomaru, if he felt her power around that arrow, he would stop it. Inuyasha was his to deal with.

But he didn't feel the energy. Has she learned to hold back her power within her in so little time? Or was it just in desperation? Her hand trembled.

_No…no... _Tears falling in translucent floods ran down her cheek. _No…_

Despite her attempt to take charge of her body, and the very hand that controlled the arrow, it was released.

_NOOOOOOO!!!_ She screamed. The arrow collided with Inuyasha, square in the chest. Inuyasha let out a surprised gasp. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

The tears of regret continued. "Inuyasha…" she whispered disbelief evidently in her voice. She broke.

"INUYASHA!!!!!!" she said leaning forward. Menomaru's insignia that occupied her forehead popped out and broke, a single jewel shard breaking free. Due to her raised and distraught emotions, the moths that populated the air were purified instantly; Sesshomaru had a sudden urge to cover himself as her power purified all demonic creatures. The split moths fell to the ground like snow, covering it like carpet.

The bow disappeared as soon as the possession was broken.

"Inuyasha!" the miko said running forward, she fell next to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him into her chest, despite his unconsciousness. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry" She whispered into his white hair, hoping everything would be better.

Sesshomaru had just about enough. The girl was herself again and Inuyasha was alive. There was no point in staying for what was to come next. Her aura was back to normal, and her scent was although disturbed, was gentle once again.

However, as he turned around to return to his ward, he didn't see the long paled hands take hold of the forgotten jewel shard.

Perhaps he had underestimated Kagome.

**Author's Notes**

Good? Bad? Why don't you click on that little button down there and tell me what you think? I know it was a bit short, oh well.

I hope it doesn't sound cheesy, because some Inuyasha dialogue does, and every word they spoke in this experiment was spoken in that scene. I hope you liked it. Tell me to write a sequel and that one will have some romance!

Lady Asuna

December 3, 2006


End file.
